


Настоящий журналист

by randomly, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [3]
Category: Transmetropolitan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomly/pseuds/randomly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Первая публикация под собственным именем — очень важная веха для автора.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471
Kudos: 3





	Настоящий журналист

Погодные установки над городом не дают изнуряющей жаре попасть на улицы. Вне границ, говорят, температура под 60 градусов, но табло на кофейне показывает стабильные 45.  
  
Все равно хочется сдохнуть, и ледяной кофе с сиропом из юпитерской малины не спасает.  
  
Треххвостая обезьянка-официант вьется рядом, отклячив задницу, выпрашивает чаевые.  
  
— Родная, притащи мне еще кофе, а? — просит Елена. — Такой же.  
  
Обезьянка сильнее прогибается в пояснице и смотрит вопросительно. Получает купюру и с улюлюканьем сматывается.  
  
— С дроидами попроще, — выдает Ченнон.  
  
— Нихуя не проще. Они попрошайничают на смазку и вирусы.  
  
— И их можно сломать, если совсем обнаглеют. Обезьяны защищены конвенцией.  
  
На столе мигают очертания кнопок клавиатуры. В таком солнце их почти не видно, но Елене и не надо. В одной руке стакан с растаявшим кофе, другой она печатает колонку, даже не всматриваясь в экран, периодически подвисая и поглядывая на улицу.  
  
В припаркованном возле кофейни грузовике начинается оргия: там рекламируют увеличители членов и дополнительные вагины с клиторами из бутонов венерианских роз. Пахнет вкусно.  
  
Обезьянка приносит кофе — и блюдце с каким-то печеньем.  
  
— За счет заведения, — гортанно кричит она модифицированным голосом.  
  
— Не надо мне таких подарков, — фыркает Елена, продолжая печатать. Обезьянка обижается.  
  
— Без наебки, — насупленно отвечает она и тычет блюдечком в экран. — От шефа.  
  
Ченнон косится на кухню. В проеме на пару секунд показывается огромный одноглазый пекарь и салютует ей крюком для теста, встроенным в левую руку.  
  
— А, спасибо, — говорит она, отбирая блюдечко. — Я его знаю, — объясняет она уже Елене. — Одногруппник. Пили вместе.  
  
— Самая совершенная форма социализации, — бурчит Елена и с каким-то нескрываемо радостным остервенением бьет по энтеру. — Все. Можно отправлять.  
  
На дисплее проигрывается анимация письма, радостно улетающего в ебеня серверов The Word. Ченнон считает секунды.  
  
Проходит три — и Елена начинает улыбаться.  
  
— Как тебе? — вместо приветствия отвечает она во встроенный телефон. — Отличное название, чего ты? Понятное, близкое народу. Нет, я люблю этот город, он ебанутый. Да. Хорошо. Публикуй, чего. Заеду завтра. Влом, по такой-то жаре. Ага.  
  
— А контракт тебе прислали? — спрашивает Ченнон. Елена молча поворачивает к ней дисплей.  
  
Цифры радуют.  
  
— Все, наша девочка стала настоящим журналистом?  
  
— Денег-то мне еще не дали, только пообещали, — пожимает плечами Елена. — Но да. Теперь я не нянька Спайдера. По документам, по крайней мере.  
  
— Но по факту мы от него никуда не денемся.  
  
— А надо?  
  
Оргия на улице уже собрала, кажется, полсотни человек. То ли аугментация действительно хорошая, то ли людям совсем скучно. Скорее всего, второе.  
  
Ченнон рассматривает печенье. Круглое, светлое, с какими-то темными вкраплениями. Разламывает его пополам. Достает торчащую из теста бумажку. Хмурится.  
  
— Вглубь, — и вскакивает со своего места.  
  
Елена спешно хватает дисплей, другой рукой держит кофе и пробирается ближе к кухне, лавируя между стульями. Ченнон, не церемонясь, бежит по столам.  
  
Грузовик взрывается.  
  
***  
  
Их полощет рвотой, я полощу свой сонный мозг кофе. В нашем мире каждый полагается на разного рода стимуляторы просто для того, чтобы поспевать за происходящим вокруг. Улицы живут вне зависимости от того, который час показывают вездесущие табло. День и ночь — просто удобные конструкты, которые на деле потеряли свой смысл. Одна дата переходит в следующую в полночь — да и все. Больше ничего не меняется.  
  
Мир остается тем же. Город остается тем же. Люди в нем остаются теми же. И без разницы, светит солнце на горизонте или нет.  
  
Есть одна-единственная стабильность, которую можно встретить в эту эпоху, и эта стабильность заключается в постоянном движении, в постоянном изменении внешних атрибутов при неизменности основы. Каждую секунду рождаются новые культы, новые люди, новые способы их убивать, не нарушая закон. Новые наркотики, новые реальности, новые методы уйти от того шума, гама, вони, что окружает без перерывов. Новые забегаловки, новые законы, новые революции.  
  
А суть остается одна: людям скучно. Жизни перенасыщены информацией, удовольствиями и болью, и потому каждый раз хочется больше и больше — и того, и другого, и третьего. Сама жизнь — это самый сильный наркотик в мире. Все, что она предлагает, предоставляет, преподносит — это лишь очередная доза, которой становится мало еще в детстве, и приходится искать дополнительные способы подпитки. Мой — это люди.  
  
Я смотрю на них, я наблюдаю, жуя мартышковый бургер и заедая жареными бананами, как мимо меня по широкой улице течет человечество. У каждого прохожего своя история, и она видна во всем: в походке, в одежде, в изгибе губ, в стоптанности ботинок. Но лучше всего, конечно, историю рассказывают сами люди, когда ты их об этом попросишь. Угостишь сигаретой. Предложишь кофе. Обрадуешь китовым стейком. Горячая еда лучше всего повышает разговорчивость.  
  
И я слушаю. Слушаю, впитываю, обжираюсь историями жизней людей — или самими этими жизнями. Стабильность? Нет, здесь я вру. Еще классики говорили, что каждый несчастен по-своему, и каждый такой рассказ открывает новую страницу в моем блокнотике под названием «Весь Этот Пиздец». Я исписала уже пятый такой блокнотик.  
  
Эти блокнотики дали название моей колонке. И они питают меня.  
  


Елена Россини  
«Весь Этот Пиздец», The Word, ХХ.ХХ.ХХХХ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Adult Comics 2020.


End file.
